chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Webster's Crucifix Necklace
Garfield Lucas Webster's Black and Crystal Crucifix Necklace (also known as Garfield Webster's Crucifix, Webster's Crucifix, the Webster Crucifix, or the Crucifix of Garfield Webster) was a very important item possessed by Garfield Webster that was incredibly valuable to him as a Catholic himself. The crucifix was used by Garfield Webster to soothe him of nightmares, times of grief, or any tragedy he experienced. Garfield Webster slept with it every night of his life since retrieving it from Vatican City before immigrating to England in 1871. The origin of this crucifix is unknown, it is not known when it was made, or who made it. The history of this crucifix was that it been possessed by Garfield Webster since 1870. When Garfield Webster was on his death bed at his dying moments, Theodore McClellan retrieved the crucifix to hand to Garfield Webster in case Garfield Webster was anxious of taking his last breath, Garfield Webster affirmed that he was scared of death at his dying moment, this gives Theodore McClellan the chance the opportunity to use the crucifix to soothe Garfield of his death anxiety, and make him pass on without fear. While Garfield Webster was finally left alone, Garfield Webster dropped the crucifix the moment he died, and the crucifix was passed on to Garfield Webster's eldest son, Garfield Lucas Webster II. The fate of the necklace is unknown. It is rumored that the necklace lays on Garfield Webster's grave, the grave is locked secured from potential grave robbers, and Garfield Webster's grave is not known by this point. History Origin The crucifix necklace was made in the Vatican, but in an unknown time by an unknown person. It is likely that the necklace was made before the 1400s. Falling under Garfield Webster's possession Garfield Webster was preparing to leave Italy to England with his Englishman father, and his Italian mother. Garfield Webster went to Vatican City to retrieve something to remember his previous home, the pope gave Garfield the crucifix necklace. Under Garfield Webster's possession Since Garfield Webster arrived in England in 1871, Garfield Webster never lost the crucifix, not once, throughout the whole trip to England, Webster had the necklace tied to his hand, and had always slept with it everynight. In England, Garfield Webster wore the necklace openly, and Webster used the necklace to soothe himself when tragedy struck, in times of grief and other bad events. Webster strongly treasured the crucifix so much that he refused to allow anyone, not even his children, from touching the crucifix, when one of Webster's sons, Severus, touched the crucifix, Webster got angry at Severus and he took a hammer and hit Severus in the head, while Severus was injured but not fatally, Webster was still angry with Severus that Webster and Severus never spoke to each other for two months, until Webster got payback with Severus by breaking one of his valuable diamond-encrusted necklaces. Garfield Webster would not be religious without the necklace, Webster refused to eat without the crucifix, pray without the crucifix, or even sleep without the crucifix. Webster refused to share the crucifix with anyone, not even with his children. When Webster died in 1955, Webster dropped the crucifix a moment after he died. After Webster's body was removed by ambulance, a police officer retrieved the crucifix and return it to Garfield Webster's corpse. Webster was never buried with the crucifix. After Garfield Webster's passing Under Garfield Webster's will and testimony, the crucifix was to be given to Garfield Webster II, Webster's eldest son. Today, it is unknown what happened to the crucifix, it is said the crucifix lies on Webster's grave. It was supposed to be Garfield Webster's daughter, Dorothy, who was supposed to hand over the crucifix to Garfield II, but Dorothy was living in Texas, Garfield Webster's first cousin, Sebastiano D'Alesandro II, gave Garfield II the crucifix at a dock near a lake at the Webster residence. Legacy The crucifix made Garfield Webster very happy that it made him felt safe from evil. A precious family item that was lost by them after Webster died, but rumors circulating that the crucifix is sleeping on Garfield Webster's grave. The necklace gave Webster overwhelming comfort when he was depressed, scared, angry, happy, or in need for prayer. Webster slept with the crucifix everynight, it had always been wrapped around his wrist before going to bed, Webster goes to bed with it for protection. Webster deeply treasured the crucifix and he was unwilling to share the cruxifix with others, even his children. See also * Garfield Lucas Webster - previous owner. * Garfield Lucas Webster II - present owner. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Christianity in Chawosauria Category:Garfield Lucas Webster Category:Crucifix Necklace Category:Roman Catholic Items in Chawosauria Category:Possessions of Garfield Lucas Webster